


Of Understanding and Change

by Ellamoid (Lillymoid)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confusion, Diary/Journal, Immortality, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mild Smut, Multi, Overprotective, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Ellamoid
Summary: Ellana Lavellan, first to her clan and older sister, also the so called Herald of Andraste, divine bad luck, and mage.Mahanon Lavellan, first to his clan, so-called Herald of Andraste, divine bad luck, mage, time traveler, male copy of Ellana, and from a world that was destroyed.Ellana writes what happens in her journal to try to make sense of everything. Who knew that the conclave and a hole in the sky would turn to this?
Relationships: Abelas/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age), Cole/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Cole/Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 3





	Of Understanding and Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a diary/journal format for all except one scene that is kind of smutty. If you don't like it don't read and please don't leave hate comments because of it. You've been warned.

Diary,  
My name is Ellana Lavellan, a dalish mage, first to the keeper of clan Lavellan. Some call me the herald of Andraste, it's an unnerving title. I've taken to keeping a journal in response.

Diary,  
I want to tell you about some of the people who have gathered here. I don't know everyone even if I feel like I should. I'm reassured I don't need to. I want to remind people that I'm just a woman. It isn't easy when they see me like someone else. The people will be listed down below and I'll add on as I meet more. It's strange as I was always so antisocial with my clan.

Solas: an elven apostate. I think there is more to him than he admits. He never speaks straight and always seems sad. He is genuinely surprised when I take an interest in things. He is very intelligent.

Cassandra: a human warrior. She is like an army on her own. She threatened to have me killed to begin with but I've found that's just how she greets people. She believes that I'm this Herald but we get along well enough. She is one for action more than anything. She dislikes things that are complicated.

Varric: a dwarven rogue. He's also a storyteller and a businessman. He has some fascinating stories. He dislikes caves and red lyrium. Will eradicate red lyrium together. He never says something straight. It's unsurprisingly that he and Cassandra don't see eye to eye.

Cullen: our commander. He's passionate about our cause and works hard for our soldiers. He's also an ex-templar.

Josephine: our ambassador. She is deadly with words and can smile. Never play cards with her. I'm glad she is on our side.

Leliana: our spymaster. A title she really hates. She is surrounded in mystery but is dedicated. Don't get on her bad side. She cares despite her hard exterior.

Diary,  
I'm supposed to decide between the mages or templars. How is that a choice? Both are desperate and something is seriously wrong. Only if the advisors could agree. Leliana suggests mages, Cullen templars, and I'm not sure where Josephine stands. Why is it up to me? Where is my brother when I need him. If I knew this would happen I'd never have agreed to it.

Diary,  
I have no idea how I got into this position. An elven mage, Mahanon Lavellan, not my brother, joined us. He says he's from a different time and I'm inclined to believe him. He has the mark much like my own but his staff holds a strange orb. He's protective of it. He wants to approach the templars while I'll approach the mages. He gave me a sad look when we decided. Neither of us believe we're the Herald but I'm glad he showed. Cassandra trusts him little, everyone is nervous around him. Solas acts weird around him, more than anyone else. Mahanon is charming but also acts weird around Solas. My brother is no mage but between my and this Mahanon we could be twins. My brother has a different name at least. Mahanon didn't have any siblings.

Diary,  
I've met some new people. They're a strange bunch and Mahanon knows more about them than he says. He gives most of them sad looks. I wonder what he has been through.

Mahanon: an elven mage. He's just like me from a different time. He rivals Solas in nearly everything but I'd never let him hear that. He doesn't trust Solas and I wonder why even if they give the appearance of best friends. As I said he's like me and it's like looking in a mirror. I can read him and he feels like a part of me. It is somewhat unnerving.

The Iron Bull: a qunari warrior. He's also part of the qunari spy network. I forgot the name of it. He leads the Bull's Chargers. I've never known a finer group of mercenaries. Bull rivals Cassandra in being a one man army. I wonder what those two would be like if they worked together. A terrifying thought.

Blackwall: a human warrior. Mahanon said he isn't truly a grey warden and I'm inclined to believe so. We'll allow the illusion for now. I trust Mahanon's judgement. If I didn't know better I'd think he was a true grey warden. He acts like it, looks like it, and feels like it. No one else seems to know, perhaps Leliana. She knows everything it seems. 

Sera: an elven rogue. She hates elves or to be considered an elf. She calls Solas, Mahanon, and myself elfy elves. Don't talk to her about elves or you'll regret it! She is a Red Jenny, a powerful organisation made of little men. There is power in numbers. She rarely makes sense but Mahanon and I somehow always know what she means. It's strange but I'm glad.

Vivienne: a human mage. She's terrifying and always playing politics. She's on our side for now. Mahanon seems better equipped to deal with her than I. She believes in the circle more than anything else. I know once our goals aren't the same as hers she'll leave and be a terrifying enemy. Another reason to let Mahanon deal with her. He knows how to agree with people even if he disagrees.

Diary,  
Perhaps it isn't a great idea but we've decided who we'll bring on our journey. Mahanon is taking Bull, Varric, and Vivienne. An interesting combination. I've somehow convinced Dorian to go with the spies. I'm taking Solas, Sera, and Blackwall. I know Cassandra doesn't like the fact we're leaving her behind but she promised to keep things together while we're gone. She'll probably help Cullen. Sometimes I wonder if those two will get together. The heart eyes are hard to miss.

Dorian: a human mage. Full of himself, flashy, self-assured, also insecure. He wants to prove himself. He's Teiventer but I don't hold it against him and he truly wants to do better.

Diary,  
It was a mess. Both the mages and templars. There are these things we're calling the Red Templars. They've taken red lyrium and ingested it. It had disastrous results. Nothing good comes from red lyrium. Mahanon met Cole. Someone who wants to help. He is mysterious to say the least. Mahanon met Cole through an envy demon who wanted to steal his face. He's unnerved but he hasn't showed it. I think he got the better end of the deal. I now understand the sad looks. The templars were beyond corrupt and we've conscripted even if it's not quite like that. They had no leaders so now they're part of the inquisition. The mages weren't much better. I'm fortunate that Dorian was with me. Whoever thought messing with time was a good thing. I've seen what happens if we fail. We were thrown into the future by a year. A future where Mahanon didn't exist and that I was destroyed. Solas, Sera, and Blackwall were all corrupted by red lyrium. Red Lyrium was growing out of everything. The breach swallowed the world and demons fell out of the sky whenever it fit their whim. There was so much anger and corruption. Solas was oddly understanding about the time travel, Sera was freaked out, and well Blackwall was relieved if anything. Not to mention Leliana. She believes in our cause more strongly than anyone. She withstood months of torture not that Solas, Sera, or Blackwall looked much better. They were left forgotten in the dungeons. I'll make this elder one pay for what he has done. At least we know where to go from here. I don't think I'll forget the screams of my companions. I was useless to do anything. They all died for me. Even if it's a future that won't come to pass. I won't allow it. I've let the mages keep their freedom even if I'll be watching them, everyone will be. Mahanon worked with Cullen and Vivienne and we have templars watching them discreetly. I don't disagree with the decision after the grand enchanter sold them into servitude to Teiventer.

Cole: a spirit rogue. He passes as human well enough. He wants to help and he is compassion. I've been teaching him what it means to be real. No one is sure what to make of him. He can read thoughts of those he hurts. I'm now convinced more than ever that Mahanon is just me from somewhere. Mahanon avoids Cole as much as possible. Cole understands.

Diary,  
Remember that elder one I mentioned? Well he is apparently a magistrate. An ancient one who opened the gate to the Black city and caused the blight. He is a monstrosity with an army we have no idea how he gathered filled with mages and templars and a dragon he controls. He controls a fricken dragon?! I'm currently writing this from my camp bed somewhere in nowhere. I stayed behind, Mahanon was reluctant and now I understand why. Although he was the one who carried me to the makeshift camp. Remember the orb I said Mahanon has? It's the same orb as this elder one. I have no idea how to spell his name and he doesn't deserve one. Calling him the elder one isn't much better. I'll think of something. He called the mark on my hand the anchor. I have a feeling Mahanon already knew this. I don't blame him for not saying if his experience was any like mine. Sometimes he acts like having his anchor and arm is a foreign concept. What happened in that other world Mahanon is from?

Diary,  
We found Skyhold, or more likely Solas did. Mahanon wasn't surprised and looked at Solas wearily. Solas noticed I'm certain. He explained the Orb to me although I'm sure there is more to it he hasn't said. I'm sure Mahanon knows but I've learned that he rarely shares things. Solas knowing about the fortress at the time he revealed it to me was rather convenient. I'm not sure I want to confront him on this matter. We agreed that they'll blame us since the orb is elven. His strange looks towards Mahanon have increased. It's most likely because he has the same orb except his isn't glowing red such as the ancient wanna-be God.

Diary,  
Mahanon and I've both been made Inquisitor. Sometimes it's like he doesn't exist to people. It's weird. He doesn't seem to mind. We're often of the same mind. Who says you can't be two places at once when I have someone like Mahanon. We share a room and a bed. Some might've found it weird but it isn't. I'm not attracted to him romantically or sexually and the same goes for him. He's truly like another part of me. He explained the orb to me, things Solas hadn't told me. I know he hasn't told me everything about it but I don't mind. He has been through a lot. Much like I have been. It has been a few days since losing Haven and he holds me after the nightmares I have of that future. He told me how he had gone through the same in his time but he had Bull, Dorian, and Varric with him.

Cole: a spirit of compassion. Can make people forget. Doesn't know how to be real. I help him. Make sure to check the tavern attic every evening. He may make me forget him and I refuse. He's too important.

Diary,  
The nightmares don't stop and they're vivid as ever. No one understands. Mahanon does to an extent. I can't help be protective of Solas, Sera, and Blackwall. When I explore and help people I normally take Solas, Cassandra, and Cole. Solas understands Cole and Cassandra isn't mean to him even if she doesn't like him. Mahanon seems unable to decide switching between the others. He normally take Bull and Sera with him at the very least, along with one of the other three. I wonder if he understands why I'm overprotective of some of them. It's Mahanon, he usually understands. I've been seeing his sad looks more often than not. Maybe it's because I know they're there.

Diary,  
I went to meet with the Hawke's grey warden's contact, a man named Logain. I'm familiar with his history. It's only thanks to Solas's story of the battle of Ostagar that I understand him and don't hate him. I brought Solas, Cole, and Bull with me. Bull doesn't mind Cole even if he thinks he is a demon. Cole, like always, understands. Crestwood was a mess but I still feel like I got the better deal. Nothing like undead attacking citizens, an abandon bandit keep, a lying mayor, and a giant hole in the middle of the lake. Meeting with Logain was the easy part. Fighting the dragon and the wyvern weren't too fun even if Bull seemed thrilled at it. Sometimes I wonder about my companions. Cole was glad to help but him and command did not get along. I don't like the fact that command dismissed him so easily. Cole deserves better. He understood, sometimes it's frustrating how he allows such. He doesn't understand but he tries to make my hurt less. I'm too bright. While I was taking care of Crestwood Mahanon was at the winter Palace. I can't say I'm sad to have missed it. He had taken Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra with him. It was why I had Bull with me. I don't envy that I missed it. I'd rather deal with demons over politics any day.

Diary,  
Mahanon demanded a larger party and to go with me to the grey warden's fortress. I'm glad he did. It was a disaster but I should be used to that by now. There were ten of us. Mahanon, Bull, Dorian, Sera, Blackwall, Solas, Cole, Hawke, Logain, and myself. If he hadn't come with I fear not all of us would've made it out. Logain is reforming the grey wardens and Hawke disappeared to who knows where. Varric probably knows, maybe so does Mahanon, definitely Leliana. I'm glad to know that I'm not the Herald of Andraste. I hated the title even if no one will try to stop the words of me being such. The nightmare demon was the worst and it took all ten of us to destroy it. It was still alive when we escaped. Hawke almost didn't make it. Mahanon didn't seem surprised as to what the nightmare demon told Solas but I'm still wondering what it meant. Is this the reason Mahanon acts weird around Solas? I'm uncertain. Mahanon always knows more than he lets on. It's just the truth of the matter.

Diary,  
I kissed Solas in the fade. He pulled away. Mahanon agreed that I'll get hurt but I can't help what I feel. I want my own moment of peace. He understood. Solas needs to think about the kiss, I'm afraid he'll reject me. I'm pushing it aside. We have to save his friend. I'm taking Cole and Cassandra with me like always. Mahanon is going to try to cement an alliance with the qunari. He's taking Bull, Dorian, and Sera with. I wish them luck. Maybe I should give up in Solas. I shouldn't pursue someone uninterested.

○○○○

"Cole, and Solas," Ellana said, surprised, finding them together.

"You hurt, you want what you think is impossible. How do you know it's impossible," Cole asked looking at her. "You think you should give up but why?"

"I know what my choices are Cole," Ellana admitted. She did, Cole was a spirit and wouldn't want her and Solas was uninterested even if he had kissed her back.

"He hasn't forgotten and I'm me, more spirit-like but also human. We want but you need to ask. He thinks you forgot." Cole looked at her.

"This is perhaps a conversation for somewhere else," Ellana said and they nodded.

•

"So, you wished to speak with us?" Solas asked looking around her room, her and Mahanon's room. It didn't seem like a room that two people occupied.

"I haven't forgotten the kiss but you seemed uninterested afterwards. I didn't want to push you and I wouldn't pursue someone unwilling. As for you Cole, I feel romantically and sexually attracted to you. To the both of you really. I've fallen in love but I accepted it's not possible and my feelings aren't returned," Ellana admitted, not looking at either of them. 

"I haven't forgotten yet it's not a good idea. I'm willing to take the risk. I'm willing to share you," Solas said, taking one of her hands in his, gently. 

"You are afraid to say what you really want. I was confused but I understand now. Is that what that feeling is? Want, love, need, desire? Isn't desire bad? Is that why that part of my body gets hard? Being human is strange. I share those feelings even if I didn't know what they were. You both want me and each other yet you're afraid of wanting each other," Cole said getting two surprised looks. Solas seemed surprised as did Ellana.

"So where do we go from here?" Ellana asked. Cole was the first one to move and he kissed her. It was soft at first, hesitant, yet far from chaste. She felt her body hum much like she did when Solas kissed her. It was so different but invoked the same response in her. When Cole pulled back he moved to kiss Solas the same way only for Solas to take control and kiss him like a starved man. A kiss that consumed. 

"We don't have to go further," Solas said. He was surprised when it was Ellana who pulled the two of them onto the bed. She kissed Solas returning his passion. Cole watched them memorizing it all. He felt their pleasure and it was strange. He normally could only sense hurts but this wasn't that. 

"Stop me if you wish," Ellana said after pulling away from Solas. She started removing her clothing slowly aware of the two sets of eyes taking her in as she revealed more of herself.

"Nervous but soft like a rose, haven't done this before, be gentle," Cole said, hearing Ellana before he moved to Solas. "Been so long, afraid won't last. Never expected to feel this way, don't deserve it but am selfish. She is soft like a rose, you're like a running river. I haven't done this before but I know how, I see and feel how. I hear what to do. It's a strange feeling," Cole said, speaking his own thoughts. They were all the same volume. He was glad to see the relief in their eyes as he knew some didn't like when he did that. He made it less complicated.

Solas observed her body wanting to touch. Hearing their feelings from Cole put him at ease even if he didn't like his insecurities being said out loud. He moved looking at Cole who nodded at him. Solas removed Cole's clothing observing the difference between the elven body and the human one. He had never been attracted to humans and he was sure Cole was the exception. Cole wasn't exactly human anyhow. He could feel Ellana's look on them. As soon as Cole was bare he was given the same look and she removed his clothing with both of them memorizing him.

Cole could hear the jumbled of feelings and thoughts. They were nervous. All three of them were. Solas took her first teasing her core causing her to make beautiful sounds that sounded like music. He could see what she wanted and he moved her around to do so. Him laying on his back, her mouth over his cock, and Solas aligned at her entrance.

Ellana felt Solas teasing her and having enough she forced herself back on him releasing a moan. It kind of hurt but it was a good one. He seemed surprised at her boldness. Cole seemed to approve in a way. He knew she was certain. She leaned down to tack his cock in her mouth. She hadn't done it before but she knew the theory and how she wanted to do it. Shs felt Solas's tight grip on her hips and Cole's own tight grip in her hair. She liked being able to feel it like this. They understood, Cole did at least without her saying so.

○○○○

Diary,  
Cole and I have moved into Solas's room. Mahanon understood in his own way giving me a strange look but was supportive. I still sleep in the Inquisitor's room with Mahanon sometimes needing the comfort of the other half of my soul. Cole and Solas understand, both are patient with me. The sex is great, they're both needy in the best of ways. I fear we corrupted Cole but not in the demon kind of way. He enjoys sex a lot and we usually have it several times a night before bed. I enjoy watching Solas and Cole together the most, but it has nothing like when all three of us are connected. What's better than the sex is waking up between them. Cole doesn't need to sleep and he watches over us. He holds us both close. Solas is clingy when he sleeps. It makes my mornings wonderful. We are all off on our own during the day.

Diary,  
Mahanon told me about Solas, about the shady looks. I'm uncertain how to feel about it. Cole hasn't said anything yet but I see his look. He has always known but that isn't a surprise. Solas is Fen'Harel. That fact forced me to let go of a lot of my history. Mahanon understands my feelings, Solas had been his best friend before he left. I know I need to talk to Solas but I'm not sure how.

Diary,  
Cole always knows how, he started the conversation and helped me express my thoughts. It was a hurt between Solas and I. I'm not sure how to convince Solas not to destroy the world. Mahanon said that was why he was here as his time had been destroyed. I can't allow that. Mahanon should talk to Solas and explain how it doesn't make things better. Mahanon knows better than I about the things.

Diary,  
Cole had gone with Mahanon so it was just Solas and I for a while. We still had sex and it was still wonderful but we both felt a bit broken. I'm kind of glad that Cole wasn't here to help heal this hurt. We comforted each other. I wonder if I got through to Solas about not destroying the veil but it is hard to tell. I don't want to lose him. Solas seemed to understand and we held each other a bit tighter than required. We both miss Cole.

Diary,  
Solas and I met in the fade last night. It was just us as Cole doesn't sleep. Apparently that time Cole was gone Mahanon had visited Solas in the fade. It took some convincing but Solas has decided to live in the present. He is starting to look for a cure for the anchor killing me. I wish he would've told me sooner but it doesn't change anything.

Diary,  
It was another event that Mahanon joined us for. There were only eight of us to enter the temple of mythal. Mahanon, Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, Cassandra, Cole, Solas, and I. Morrigan was also with us. I'm glad Mahanon was there and he understood. He stopped me from drinking from the well with a knowing look. I wasn't too happy giving it to Morrigan but I trust Mahanon's judgement. He had told me ahead of time and when Abelas disappointed he followed. I hope they return and I'm uncertain to why he followed the elven sentry. Cole promised me he'd return and I was relieved to hear so.

Diary,  
The battle against the wannabe god hadn't come soon enough. I've found out I'm pregnant, not surprising with how much sex I've had and there has been no protection. I'm surprised it hadn't shown sooner. I managed to salvage the orb and Solas made me a staff out of it. Much different than Mahanon's. Mahanon said he had made it having the orb repaired and he had stolen it from his Solas. He had been too late in his time. Cole said we're having twins and loves talking to them. The two of them are trying to keep me at the castle and it worked only because Josephine told me it was considered bad luck to work while pregnant. I agreed to stay hidden and field work is a risk I wasn't willing to take with our unborn child. Solas and Cole don't always stay at the keep going with Mahanon at times when he tries to solve something. I've been assigned a bodyguard of sorts, I'm not left alone. If Cole or Solas isn't with me I have Abelas, Mahanon's lover, with me. Apparently the elvhen had similar yet different views. The mother wasn't left alone when pregnant but it was a very tight circle of who could stay with her. It was close family only, one had always needed to be near. It makes sense he guards me I suppose since Mahanon and I are practically one in the same and he's Mahanon's lover.

Abelas: elven fighter. Can use nearly any weapon and magic. Has better stories that Varric. He talks about younger Solas and also coo's at the future Lavellan. He tells me of the ancient times. His name fits him as he seems to miss it, miss a lot of things. He also helps train the new recruits and fishes out the spies.

Diary,  
Apparently Solas has his own spy network, I shouldn't be surprised. They are everywhere apparently and he's as well informed as Leliana. Abelas had explained that Solas was once a general and a very good one. I can understand why now. Cole says it's Solas's way of being overprotective. It's endearing. Solas is still looking for a way to stop the anchor, Mahanon and Abelas help when possible. I almost feel insane being trapped within the keep as long as we don't have visitors. Solas's room is small and part of me misses the Inquisitor's rooms but I no longer sleep next to Mahanon.

Diary,  
Varric returned to Kirkwall, Cassandra is leading the new seekers, Vivienne is running the circles which are no longer mage prisons but school, and Dorian returned to Teiventer. Bull is still leading the chargers and they take contracts every now and then. I know he still feels the loss now being Tal-Vashoth. He still stays at Skyhold, as do the Chargers when they're not on a contract. Sera is still Red Jenny just with a much larger network, she is also still at Skyhold. Blackwall or Thom has finally embraced himself, he helps Cullen with the troops at times. He doesn't plan to leave until we kick him out. I don't see that happening. Morrigan hasn't left either but she just studies and runs the network of Eluvians. They are slowly becoming travel and Solas helps her. Even though he won't tear down the veil he still wants to try and help the elves. It took a lot of convincing.

Diary,  
I'm ready to have this child or children already. They're taking their time. Cole is still certain I'm having twins. The Eluvians are fully functional now with only Inquisition and elves being able to access it. Morrigan keeps it in good condition and we have guards set up. Some are password protected and you have to knock on some. It connects all of Thedas. It makes travel easier and it's nice seeing our friends despite them being far away. We have dinner together weekly. Solas is proud of it and Cole likes the fact it brings people together and makes them happy.

Diary,  
Skyhold has become a place for ancient elven artifacts. Mahanon, Morrigan, Abelas, and Solas have spent a lot of time searching for them, artifacts that were lost. Mahanon and Morrigan had both drank from the well of sorrows so they hear the voices of elvhen. When Solas is gone we still meet in the fade at night. I miss having sex but I'm too far pregnant. I enjoy the alone time with Cole even if we both miss Solas

Diary,  
Solas almost missed the birth of our two children, twin boys. We fought over names but I eventually won so we have Falon'Din and Dirthamen. It is fitting from the elvhen generals who were twins. Falon'Din had become the god of the dead while Dirthamen had become the god of secrets. I know they weren't gods but I like the names for our little ones. Cole says they're connected to the fade like he was but the two of them appear elven. They shouldn't have if Cole was the father. If elves have children with any other race they're always of the other race. Falon'Din looks exactly like me with his twin, a copy of Solas. Cole says it because he's not real. Although Cole seems really real to us. I suspect it's because he is technically a spirit. He is sti their father both in blood and heart.

Diary,  
I'm still not allowed into the field but my children are practically royalty with the way visitors and allies coo over them. All of us are protective of those who are near them. No one outside of my inner circle are allowed near them. I worry about them at times, I worry we'll be bad parents. Cole helps, he says they love us and I'm inclined to believe him. He's wonderful with our sons. Solas is oddly awkward with them but he loves them and spends as much time as he can with them.

Diary,  
I suppose I've officially retired from the field. I don't miss it nearly as much as I thought I would've. Mahanon spends most of his time in the field while I act as Inquisitor. It is for the best I think and he doesn't seem to mind.

Diary,  
I fear that people may try to take down the inquisition. They wonder why we're still needed and are terrified of our power. We're working to be recognized as an independent organization to help the good of everyone. It's a process. Nearly all templars are part of the inquisition, even those from Teiventer. Most mages are too even if they're technically free. Fiona has set up circles not as prisons but as homes for mages. Many stay with the inquisition and I've been helping teach the young ones. We welcome everyone. I know we are terrifying but we are the bridge that connects nations. We control the Eluvians. Maybe that is prideful of me. I worry about becoming power-hungry. Cole assured me it's far from the truth.

Diary,  
Somehow the veil has been removed in Skyhold without harming anyone. We now have spirits who roam freely within the keep and help out. It unnerved people at first but now it's no longer a surprise. Solas still worries if it was the right thing to do. I'm not sure what to tell him and even Cole seems unsure. Mahanon was supportive surprisingly. After spending so much time being weary of Solas the two have seemed to come to an understanding. Perhaps it's because Solas no longer wants to destroy the world.

Diary,  
The council was a mess but we figured everything out. We had to stop the qunari from destroying the world, a reminded that we're needed. We've been recognised as an independent nation. Just Skyhold and the surrounding area. No one is sure what to do about us having people everywhere. The divine was both most understanding and annoyed. No one can doubt that we have connections with everyone and cause understanding. Having the templars help for sure I believe. We also have the backing of Orzamar. Maybe they've got a right to be nervous. They had also given up the Dales to the elves. Finally they have a place to call their own. Solas, Mahanon, Morrigan, and Abelas work the hardest. Solas wants to remove the veil there too in order to return immortality and magic to the elves but he's uncertain.

Diary,  
I've found myself no longer aging, I'm uncertain how to feel. Morrigan and her son, Abelas, Mahanon, Cole, Solas, and our boys are immortal too. I'll miss the others when they pass. The boys are doing well, little trouble makers they are. Solas is wonderful at handling them at this stage. We've been talking about having more children. I'm surprised we haven't yet with how much sex we have and lack of birth control. Cole says it's because we're not ready. 

Diary,  
We'll always be needed but we also know that not everything is war. Mahanon enjoys helping people no matter what. I still make decisions. The Dales are wonderful and they're learning their history. Solas and the others had spent a long time helping the structures into the time of the ancient. Teiventer still has slaves and we're working on changing that but it's slow moving. Solas isn't happy with our lack of progress. Cole is good at reminding him what is important. Each Eluvian now has markers to say which one leads to where. Most are guarded on the outside, not just within. It's the inquisition that guards the inside. The library is perhaps the most visited. Even Tevinter uses and respects it. The archivists are thrilled and Solas has spent grueling hours with Cole to repair it. The Eluvians within are a maze. I prefer to just talk to the archivist within Skyhold. They don't seem to mind.

Diary,  
I worry about the qunari. It's not irrational as Bull worries too. He says they'll start the war again when they decide. They don't really use the Eluvians. Cole does his best to help. Dorian has gotten Teiventer working with us. It wasn't easy and each place still rules itself. We have more in common with each other than before. I can't help the amusement that there are still two divines. Dorian shares my amusement.

Diary,  
Time seems to pass quickly. Our twins get into a lot of trouble. They're also intelligent and compassionate. They're definitely Cole's children too in the way they're like spirits of compassion. Solas is thrilled saying there isn't enough compassion in this world. I have to agree with him. Cole spends a lot of time helping them be compassion and the dos and don'ts. I'm not sure what we'd do without him. I'm pregnant again so I'm hidden away. Abelas, Cole, and Solas are the ones who mostly watch over me. Solas has even taken a break from helping the elves. Cole reads our child stories. Apparently it's only one. Some people who live at Skyhold have become immortal. Cole says they had wished for it and that's why it happened. I'm still sad to see my companions age but I understand.

Diary,  
It's time for me to start a new one as I've run out of pages. We're always busy with something but my husbands are always home with me. They're beautiful as ever. Both are taking a break from being in the field. They are involved in our daughter's life much like they were with the boys. The twins travel a lot trying to help and be peace keepers. They come home often enough but spend most of their time on the road. I worry about them. Just because we're immortal doesn't mean we're invincible. Our daughter looks like Cole but as an elf. He was happily surprised. We're starting to train the next generation. Bull has been considering retiring the chargers. Cullen and Thom wonder why we're still training an army and I don't blame them for the question. The soldiers rarely work as an army but instead work in different fields. Some decide to join the templars, other armies of other countries, some become guards even. They're free to make their own choices. Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra have all taken on apprentices to take over for them. It reminds me of my companions getting old and I'll miss them. Sera has already appointed a new Red Jenny and has retired although she is training the next prankster for the inquisition. She tells us it's to make sure that we're real to others.


End file.
